Irken Bunny Ears
by FattySkeleton
Summary: I have a contest for you. So read and decide if you'll do it. Though it's more like a request. Look inside for details. But i also have a RaPr story in there that shall be called "The Chase." so just read it and make me happy.


**Helllo Everyone!**

**I am the one and only Double H! (really, it's me)**

**I am putting this thingy-bob here to tell yous people that I am challenging you.**

**(Slaps you in face with glove) Do you feel the STING!!!! Doesn't it BURN!**

**Alright here is the challenge.**

**I want a luv story.**

**You may chose any A&R (ZaDr, ZaGr, DaTr, GaGr, RaPr ect.) that you wish just make it an honest to fat God love story.**

**No weird crap with the _ANGST!!!!!! & TRAGEDY!!!_ (Horror's ok)**

**Don't want that depressing shit. Make it have a happy ending. **

**No deaths, well no main character deaths, go kill off the hobo. I don't care about that.**

**It can be at any time in the romance begining middle not end though, them gonna last 4eva.**

**To let me know that the story is aimed at the contest by putting in the summary "This is for Double H's contest!"**

**There will be no prize other than getting to say, "Yo Bitches! I just whipped some geek's asses at LURVE! Yo to the Momma!" **

**i . . . i'm not very street. . .**

**You win by having the most reviews by January 29! and if someone will remind me i'll congrajulate the WINNER!!!**

**i spellled something wrong there didn't i? oh well!**

**I'll get it a little started with one of my fav pairs **

**RAPR!!!!**

"Come on! You look cute!"

"No Red it's not cute! How on Irk did you DO THIS!" With a yell Purple pointed at the weird fuzzy appendages covering his antennas. They were a thing called "rabbit ears". Red had seen them on Zim's Hyman the last time they had called. It was very amusing to see it change colors.

"But I knew that you would look so cute with the ears on! And I was right, you look down right edible."

Edible, the biggest, most sexual, most heady, comment an Irken can make to another creature. It was like shouting "I want to fuck you in every way possible then make up a few more!" But Red had been saying these things to Purple for so long all he did was blush now.

"Red stop saying things like that! One of these days someone's going to hear you and take you seriously!" Purple said as he tugged at the ears. Red had been saying things like that to him since they had met in the academy. Purple had almost taken him seriously until he realised that a tall strong handsom Irken like Red would never ever want HIM! Even if he was the same hight he never really had the confidence like Red had. That was the biggest rift. Red always hovered over Him even at the same hight.

"Purple, you hear me all the time and NEVER take me seriously. Would someone else hearing me say these things to you finally make you belive me whan I say want you?"

Purple spun around in shock. He looked Red in the face and waited for Red to start to laugh at him, to say 'You took me seriously?!?!?' but it didn't happen Red just stood there looking at him, staring at him so hard like he was tring to force him to give an answer.

"Wh-what?" Asked Purple in a small voice as Red glided toward him.

"I want you Purple. I want you so bad for myself. I can barely stand it when you even get close to someone else. I want to lock you up for just my self and never ever share you with anyone. I. Want. You." Red was standing over purple now. His claws holding Purple's face as he borred down at his eyes. At some point in Red's speach Purple had his knees give out and was now kneeling on the floor.

"Y-you can't mean that?" A question, Red's final chance to laugh it off, to let him go. Purple would let him. Would let him take it back. Some times a dream is so big that when you get it, it crushes you under the weight. Like right now. Red's intensity was pressuring him to run.

"I do. I mean it so much. Please Purple, be mine."

Purple was so scared. He wanted to run. He wanted to try to flee from such a longing look. But he also wanted to give up. To just give himself up to Red to let himself be taken, to just let it be.

He was so confused that he just did what was natural. He leaned up and kissed Red on the lips. Just a fast pek. Then he ran. He ran out the door and down the hall.

Red breathed out a sigh. It was going well. Red had done his research. He had known that this would happen. It was a ritual. He had known that Purple would run, just like he knew he would chase.

Red slipped a pair of wolf ears on his head. He had decided to dress accordingly to what was to come. Why else would he put anything on Purple win he wished to take everything off of him?

Red looked down the hall as Purple was about to turn a corner. Purple was always a slow runner. Red knew that he would catch him very fast.

He also knew how much he was going to love making sure that the only time Purple would ever run again would be toward him.

He took off sprinting.


End file.
